


Waking up Alone

by VioletRain3 (legendofthefireemblem)



Series: powerful experiments [5]
Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Dragged away, Gen, Human Experimentation, Isolation, Wake up!, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/VioletRain3
Summary: Chizuru never wanted to be alone with his thoughts.





	Waking up Alone

"Wake up!"

Chizuru stirs. He's got a small headache but it doesn't compare to the pain he had before. It takes his brain a few seconds to realize that wasn't Itsuki's voice. He shifts. Itsuki is still sleeping in a chair by the bed. A nurse approaches him, practically ignoring Chizuru.

"Wake up!"

Itsuki jerks awake. "Eh? What's going on?" He staggers upright. "You can't take him yet, he's still recovering from-"

The nurse puts his hand up. "We're here for you."

"For... me?"

"We haven't forgotten the last few incidents. Your favouritism is all too clear. Quite honestly, the verdict is that you're far too nice to be a nurse. So you're getting demoted."

"Not fired?"

"You don't deserve to be fired."

Chizuru meets Itsuki's eyes. He's never had a nurse like Itsuki. Now he knows why. Itsuki flashes him a comforting smile.

"Let me finish taking care of Chizu- Chizuru until he gets better."

"Your useful methods have been noted and can be executed perfectly fine without you." _Can't wait to knock this kid down a peg. If he likes this experiment so much, I'm sure he wouldn't mind becoming one._

Chizuru gasps. He heard the man's voice... inside his head?

_What should I do? I could fight... but then Chizu might get hurt. But if I go with him... _

"Don't."

The two turn to look at him.

"Chizu?" Itsuki's face seems distressed before it suddenly hardens. He throws a punch at the nurse, sending him to the floor. He moves back towards the bed when the door slams open.

"I don't think so, Katagiri."

A gunshot echoes through the room. Itsuki collapses.

"Icchan?"

"Alright boys, drag him out."

A few of nurses come in, dragging an unconscious Itsuki out of the room. _Damn, he's pretty heavy._ The punched nurse leaves with them cradling his face with his hand.

"Icchan?" Chizuru stumbles out of the bed as the door slams shut. He bangs against it. Is Itsuki dead? Itsuki can't be dead. Whatever they shot him with, it only made him unconscious. After all, they wanted to experiment with him, so they need Itsuki alive, right?

He tries the handle of the door, jiggling it every possible way. He leans against it, sliding all the way down to the ground. He's locked in.

Chizuru crawls back onto the bed, slamming his face into the pillow.

He doesn't know how much time has passed when he climbs out, but he's quite certain he fell asleep at some point. The pillow is wet. He walks over to the door.

"Hello? Anyone? I'm hungry."

He slumps against it. His head lolls... 

Chizuru jerks awake. He's at the foot of the door.

"Icchan?"

He stands up. The world spins. Chizuru slides back down.

Chizuru eventually gets up to stumble to the bed, collapsing on top of it.

When he wakes up, there's food on the table. He doesn't give its origin a second thought before he devours it.

* * *

By his third meal, he's exhausted. He’s overthought every possible scenario that could happen to Itsuki (including a meteor crashing down and killing them all) and he desperately needs to think about something else.

"Hello? Can anyone help me?" He screams, his voice hoarse from the lack of talking. He should probably talk to himself more. "I'm so bored."

Chizuru spends several hours closely inspecting all the furniture in the room. The table is plain. The chairs are plain. The bed is plain. He sits down on the chair that Itsuki was sitting in. He hasn’t moved it since he left.

”Icchan... please come back.”

The door opens, but it isn’t Itsuki who comes through it. Chizuru runs to them anyways, because it’s certainly better than being alone with his own thoughts.


End file.
